


Lazing by Candlelight

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam and Kris's one-month anniversary of when they started dating and Kris is finally ready to give all of himself over to Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazing by Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cassandra_ml's prompt "Bathtub" at my drabble meme (http://echelonlove.livejournal.com/9902.html) I hope you like it! It's really sickening-ly sweet, though, so prepare a dentist appointment! :P

Kris put the finishing touches on his romantic surprise. He and Adam had finally given in to their feelings for one another exactly one month ago. They had been on romantic dates and kissed lazily on the couch for hours like they were teenagers again. But they hadn't yet taken that final step. Adam was holding off, letting Kris get used to being with a man first. But Kris was finally ready. And for their one month anniversary, Kris planned to give Adam the gift of himself.

When Adam got home from the studio, he managed to follow the clues Kris had left for him all the way up to the bathroom. He didn't expect to find what he did upon opening the door.

A multitude of candles lit the small area. They covered nearly every surface. Strewn about were rose petals and there was a bottle of wine sitting on the counter. But best of all, was Kris laying lazily in the bathtub. Adam let out a soft sigh when he saw him laying there, naked and waiting for him. “Hey Krissy,” he said gently to rouse his dozing boy.

“Adam, you're finally home,” Kris replied. “How was work?”

Adam crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “It was rough. But the thought of coming home to you made it go by faster.”

Kris smiled warmly. “I'm glad. Now, undress and get in here. We have a one month anniversary to celebrate.”

“Are you sure you're ready?” Adam asked hesitantly. He didn't want to go too fast too soon and risk losing it all.

“I'm more than ready.”

Adam smiled and began undressing. Kris smiled back at him as he got to see Adam completely bare and with no walls between them for the first time. “Beautiful,” he sighed reverantly.

Once Adam was undressed, he moved over to the tub, where Kris scooted forward to make room. Adam settled along Kris's back and hugged him to his chest. Kris reached over for the wine and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Adam. “Happy anniversary.” They clinked glasses and sipped. For several minutes they just sat there snuggled in the water, the bath keeping them warm on the outside and the wine warming them from within.

After their glasses were drained, Kris leaned back against Adam. Adam pulled Kris's head to the side and slotted their mouths together. He ran his hands down Kris's chest and rested them on the tops of his thighs. “Last chance baby,” he breathed against Kris's lips. “We can stop now, and work up to this if you're truly not ready.”

Kris took Adam's hands in his own and moved them to where he needed them to be. “I'm ready, Adam. I've never been more ready in my life.”

Adam felt the evidence of Kris's confession and gladly obliged his want. He stroked Kris once and Kris melted against his front. “Good, just relax.” He kissed Kris's neck and continued stroking. Kris ground back against his need as well, rubbing up against him in gratifying way. They continued to pleasure each other for several more minutes, but this being their first time together, it was bound to go quickly. They had waited for so long, that the sensations mixed with the love blossoming in their hearts pushed them both close to the edge faster than they had reached it in years. Kris turned his head, and little puffs of his breath were hitting Adam's neck. Adam reached his free hand up and cupped Kris's cheek. He rested his lips over Kris's and breathed, “I love you,” before twisting his hand on an upstroke.

Kris bucked up gently and bit Adam's lower lip. “I love you, too,” he managed to say before all of his motor functions were cut off as he reached release in his lover's hand. Adam's own release wasn't too far behind, and he cried out Kris's name.

They sat against each other for a short time before Adam stood, dragging Kris up with him. Kris was still a little breathless, so Adam leaned him against the wall and dried him off. When they were both dry and in bed, lying naked against each other, Adam kissed his boy gently. “Happy anniversary, love.”

Kris nuzzled against Adam's chest and smiled. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
